Gomenasai
by Kirei No Yuki
Summary: "Aku yakin kali ini kamu pasti datang, Naruto-kun"


Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Ru'fatiani

Pair : Gaara, NaruHina (Naruto x Hinata)

Genre : Niatnya sih romance & sedih gitu. xD

Warning : OOT, Typo(s), OOC, gaje, school live, dll

~ Don't Like Don't Read ! ~

 **Gomenasai**

"Aku yakin kali ini kamu pasti datang, Naruto-kun"

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna biru gelap yang sedang duduk disalah satu bangku taman. Sudah sekitar satu jam gadis itu terus menunggu sendirian ditengah – tengah orang yang berlalu lalang. Mata lavendernya terus memandangi arah dimana orang yang dia tunggu akan datang.

Lima belas menit kemudian terlihat seorang pria berambung kuning dan tinggi datang dari arah tersebut.

"Naruto-kun" ujar gadis itu tersenyum lalu berdiri dari bangku dan melambaikan tangannya untuk member tahu posisinya karena terlihat pria itu terus melihat sekeliling seolah mencari sosok gadis tersebut.

Akhirnya Naruto pria berambut kuning itu berlari menghampirinya.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan. Hhehe" ujar Naruto dengan wajah polosnya dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Daijoubu Naruto-kun, kamu datang juga sudah membuatku senang" balasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Kamu memang baik Hinata-chan tidak salah aku menjadikanmu pacar dan calon istriku kelak."

Mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu Hinata hanya tersenyum, tersenyum bahagia karena Hitana juga mengharapkan hal itu terjadi.

Dari awal masuk Konoha High School Hinata sudah jatuh hati pada Naruto, sifat Naruto yang periang, lucu dan jail selalu membuatnya bahagia saat memperhatikan tiap tingkah lakunya. Dan ternyata setelah satu tahun sekolah disana Naruto juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Hinata, walaupun Hinata tak se-aktif Naruto tapi justru malah sifat pendiam dan baik hati dari Hinatalah yan membuat Naruto tertarik dengannya. Mereka jadian saat menginjak kelas dua semester dua, karena saat kelas satu mereka tidak sekelas dan hanya bertemu dan kenal saat ada kumpul untuk seluruh siswa. Dan saat kelas dua ternyata mereka di takdirkan untuk sekelas, setengah tahun dijadikan Naruto untuk waktu PDKT dengan Hinata, dan pada semester dua akhirnya Naruto berani ngungkapkan perasaannya pada Hinata.

Sekarang mereka sudah kelas tiga, yang berarti sudah sekitar enam bulan mereka menjalin hubungan. Terkadang sifat egois dari masing-masing membuat hubungan mereka terhenti untuk sesaat tetapi karena rasa sayang yang begitu besar, tak lama dari itu mereka kembali bersama lagi.

"Sekarang kamu ingin pergi kemana Hinata-chan."

"Terserah, asalkan sama kamu" jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Kita tunggu festival kembang api saja, yang belum lama lagi akan diadakan disini. Sambil menunggu, kita ke…" Naruto mengernyitkan(?) dahi dan melihat sekeliling tanda bahwa dia sedang berpikir.

"Nah ke sana saja" lanjut Naruto dengan menunjuk tempat yang akan mereka tuju.

"Eh?"

Belum sempat menjawab tangan Hinata sudah ditarik oleh Naruto untuk pergi ke tempat yang Naruto tunjuk tadi.

Tidak salah Naruto membawa Hinata ke tempat ini. Tempat makanan kesukaan Naruto, ramen ichiraku. Karena tempatnya juga memang tidak jauh dari taman ytempat kami bertemu. Mereka pun duduk dan memesan menu.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti lapar Hinata-chan karena sudah menungguku terlalu lama."

"Eh? Eto.."

"Ngga usah malu-malu, kamu tu harus belajar ngga sungkan buat minta apaapun sama aku. Aku kan calon suami kamu." ujarnya dengan bangga.

Mendengar perkataan itu lagi hanya membuat wajah Hinata memerah dan membuatnya tak bisa berkata apapun.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka pun memakan ramen yang sudah mereka pesan, sembari mengobrol dan bercanda layaknya seorang kekasih.

Selesai memakan ramen yang mereka pesan, mereka menuju taman tadi lagi. Pas sekali saat mereka sampai, saat festival hanabi tersebut dimulai. Pemandangan kembang api warna – warni yang menghiasi langit sangat membuat Hinata terkagum, sangat indah melihat ada percikan – percikan api berwarna – warni di langit apalangi dengan jumlah yang banyak dan jenis ledakan yang berbeda.

Tidak terasa malam sudah semakin larut, Naruto harus segera membawa pulang Hinata karena kalau tidak acara berikutnya Naruto tidak akan bisa membawa Hinata main lagi.

"Sudah malam Hinata-chan, ayo pulang."

"I..iya" balas Hinata dengan pandangan yang masih melihat ke langit.

"Baiklah sebentar lagi" ujar Naruto seolah mengerti kalau Hinata belum ingin pulang.

"Ti.. tidak, ayo pulang" Hinata mulai melepas pandangannya dan berjalan menuju arah pulang.

"Yakin? Baiklah"

Mereka pun pulang bersama, walaupun arah rumah Naruto dan Hinata berbeda jauh Naruto tertap mengantar Hinata pulang ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu sehingga mereka menaiki bis yang menuju arah rumah Hinata.

Jarumnya sudah menunjuk angka sepuluh, jalanan macet karena ada festival tersebut. Karena sudah tidak tahan menahan kantuk tak sadar Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto dan tertidur pulas.

"Kamu pasti lelah sekali Hinata-chan" ujar Naruto dalam hati sembari mengelus lembut kepala Hinata.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka pun sampai di depan rumah Hinata, Naruto membangunkannya dengan perlahan. Setelah Hinata sadar, mereka pun turun dari bis tersebut dan disabtuk oleh kedua orang tua Hinata yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu rumah.

"Maaf tante om tadi macet." ujar Naruto berusaha membela diri.

"Tadi juga Hinata emang pengen lebih lama ngeliat kembang apinya ma pa."

"Ya sudah cepat masuk dan istirahat, dan kamu Naruto lain kali pulang tidak boleh lebih dari jam 10 malam."

"Siap om."

Hinata dan keluarganya pun masuk ke dalam rumah, sebelum masuk Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan terlihat Naruto masih memandanginya.

"Makasih untuk hari ini." ujar Hinata agak berbisik tapi Naruto bisa mengerti perkataannya.

"Sama-sama, Hinata-chan" balasnya sembari melambaikan tangan lalu pulang dengan bis yang berbeda.

Esok hari pun tiba, saatnya masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Karena letak rumah mereka yang berjauhan Naruto dan Hinata tidak pernah pergi beresama untuk sekolah mereka selalu bertemu jika di kelas, mereka pun tidak duduk bersama sehingga waktu mengobrol hanya ada saat waktu istirahat dan saat pulang sekolah.

Saat waktu istirahat tiba, tidak biasanya Naruto langsung menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas.

"Hinata-chan, semalam aku bermimpi buruk. Aku bermimpi kalau kamu ingin menikah dengan pria lain."

"Itukan cuma mimpi, aku ngga deket sama pria lain kok cuma kamu pria yang deket sama aku."

"Syukurlah, aku takut kamu selingkuh. Ngga akan kan? Kamu setia kan?"

"Emang mukaku ada tampang selingkuh?"

"Ngga sih sampai saat ini kamu aku anggep baik."

"Sampai saat ini? Cuma gara-gara mimpi kepercayaan kamu berkurang?"

"Ngga, aku percaya kok sama kamu Hinata-chan tapii.."

"Itu cuma mimpi Naruto-kun."

"Tapi itu benar-benar mimpi buruk."

"Aku ngga akan ngelakuin itu, kamu percaya kan sama aku?"

"Iya deh." Naruto pun pergi ke tempat duduknya lagi.

"Ngga nyangka cuma gara-gara mimpi kepercayaan kamu berkurang sama aku, sampai-sampai kamu mempertanyakan kesetiaan aku. Padahal aku saja belum pernah sama sekali menanyakan itu, karena tanpa harus bertanya aku sudah percaya padamu Naruto-kun tapi kamu malah.." keluh Hinata dalam hati.

Waktu pulang sekolah tiba, untuk pertama kalinya juga Naruto tidak langsung menghampiriku dia malah keluar kelas begitu saja.

"Apa Naruto masih tidak mempercayaiku?" ujar Hinata dalam hati.

"Hinata sepertinya Naruto pulang lebih dulu kalian ada masalah? Mau pulang bersamaku?" terdengar suara dengan nada datar yang agak asing terdengar ditelinga Hinata seorang pria berambut merah tiba-tiba berdiri dibelakangnya. Untuk pertama kali pria itu bertanya pada Hinata walaupun Hinata sering menyadari kalau pria itu sering memperhatikannya.

"Eh? Gaara-kun? Ti..tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Baiklah" tanpa berbicara panjang lebar Gaara pergi begitu saja walaupun terlihat Gaara masih melirik kebelangang.

"Apa dia benar-benar pulang duluan? Hhmm sudahlah, waktunya aku juga pulang"

Hinata pun pulang sendiri karena memang tidak ada teman sekelas yang satu arah dengan rumahnya. Saat dia sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah ternyata terlihat Gaara masih berada disana dengan motornya.

"Belum pulang?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku nunggu kamu. Ayo naik" perintahnya dengan wajah yang masih datar.

"Eh? Kan aku bilang.."

"Sudah ayo naik." tangan Gaara menarik tangan Hinata agar naik ke motornya.

Mereka pun pulang bersama, dan selama perjalanan tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali. Saa sudah sampai setengah perjalanan terlihat Naruto yang berada di dalam bis menuju ke arah sekolah. Hinata melihat Naruuto dan Naruto pun melihat kearahnya, melihat siapa yang mengantar Hinata Naruto memasang wajah kesal dan membuat Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Aku turun disini sana Gaara-kun" pintanya.

"Tapi rumahmu masih jauh dari sini kan?"

"Aku bisa naik bis kok,, aku mohon turunin aku."

"Baiklah."

Motor Gaara pun terhenti, Hinata turun dari motor Gaara lalu mengucapkan terimakasih. Awalnya Gaara menyruhnya untuk naik kembali tapi Hinata tetap memaksa ingin pulang sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau kamu tetap ingin sendiri. Hati-hati" ujar Gaara lalu pergi.

Akhirnya Hinata pun berjalan sendiri menunggu bis ke arah rumahnya lewat, karena saat iya meminta turun Gaara tidak langsung berhenti tapi malah berhenti saat sudah bukan dijalur kendaraan umum terpaksa Hinata harus berjalan berbalik arah hingga menemukan jalan umum tersebut yang jaraknya lumayan jauh.

Karena ini merupakan jalan pintas yang hanya bisa dilalui motor, jalanannya terlihat sepi dan tidak ada rumah penduduk disekitarnya. Tiba-tiba ada suara pejalan kaki yang berjalan di belakangnya, terdengar dari suaranya pejalan kaki tersebut lebih dari satu orang. Saat Hinata berhenti suara langkah tersebut ikut berhenti, menyadari hal tersebut Hinata berpikir orang tersebt mempunyai niat buruk dan Hinata pun mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi ternyata mempercepat langah bukan pilihan terbaik, orang yang ngikuti Hinata malah berlari dan langsung menyepung Hinata, jumlah orang tersebut ada empat orang dengan pakaikan yang berantakan. Hinata mulai panik karena lokasinya sekarang benar-benar tidak menguntungkannya, didepannya malah hanya ada terowongan. Hinata mencoba berteriak tapi percuma tidak ada satu orang pun yang melewati tempat itu. Salah satu pria mulai mendekati Hinata, Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun dia hanya punya pilihan lari keterowongan atau terus jalan kembali ke tempat dia diturunkan.

"Ngga usah takut, kita ngga ngapa-ngapain kok." ujar salah satu pria yang mulai menyentuh pipi Hinata.

"Tooloooongg!" dengan lebih keras Hinata mencoba berteriak.

"Ssstt jangan berisik ah, kita cuma mau bersenang-senang kok dan pasti kamu juga nikmatin. Hhahaha"

Hinata mencoba melawan, menginjak salah satu kaki dari pria yang mendekatinya. Saat pria itu kesakitan Hinata mencoba berlari, tapi usahanya gagal empat lawan satu memang tidak mungkin. Hinata malah dikejar bagian belakang lututnya ditekuk oleh kaki salah satu pria yang tetap dibelakangnya, membuat Hinata terjatuh dan lututnya terlukan karena memang jalannya penuh dengan bebatuan. Saat Hinata terjatuh dan membalikkan badannya kedua kaki Hinata langsung ditahan oleh pria itu dan diikat. Sedangkan pria yang lain mencoba mengikat kedua tangannya. Stelah diikat Hinata pun ditarik secara paksa kedalam terowongan dengan cahaya yang redup. Tubuh Hinata disudutkan pada tembok, Hinata hanya terus berusaha teriak dan menangis sedangkan pria – pria itu malah mulai mengantri untuk menikmati tubuh Hinata. Salah satu pria mulai memainkan rambut biru gelap milik Hinata lalu menyentuh wajah Hinata.

Dari arah tempat Hinata diturunkan terlihat sebuah motor dengan kecepatan tinggi datang kearah terowongan. Cahaya motor yang datang membuat kegiatan pada pria itu berhenti sejenak. Motor itu pun berhenti tepat dihadapan para pria itu, lalu turun dan menghajar semua satu per satu.

"Gaara-kun?" ujar Hinata sembari terus menangis.

Tidak lama mereka berkelahi pria-pria itu kalah dan pergi meninggalkan terowongan itu, walaupun ada sedikit memar di wajah Gaara. Gaara langsung membuka tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Hinata.

"Kamu ngga apa-apa? Mereka belum menyentuh tubuh kamu kan?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah panik.

"Makasih Gaara-kun" setelah tali ditangannya dilepas Hinata reflek memeluk Gaara sembari terus menangis.

"Maafin aku ninggalin kamu ditempat ini, aku lupa kalau tempat ini selalu sepi."

"Maafin aku juga karena udah memaksa kamu buat nurunin aku." Hinata melepas pelukannya.

"Ya udah sekarang aku antar kamu pulang ya? Ngga nerima alesan buat nolak lagi"

" "

Mereka berdua pun pergi bersama, sepanjang jalan Hinata terus memegang baju pada bagian pinggang Gaara dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Gaara seolah tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi. Pengalaman hari ini adalah pengalaman terburuk Hinata, wajar saja kalau Hinata sangat ketakutan dan trauma.

"Eh? Arah rumahku bukan ke sini tapi kesana." ujar Hinata melepaskan pegangannya dan menegakkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingin membawamu pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini, yang ada orang tua kamu akan berpikir macam-macam."

Hinata hanya terdiam dan menuruti apa perkataan Gaara.

Mereka pun sampai disebuah tempat makan, dan memesan makanan. Tiap Hinata melihat luka yang ada diwajah Gaara, Hinata selalu merasa bersalah.

"Apa sebaiknya kita ngga pulang dulu buat ngewarat luka kamu?"

"Ngga usah, cuma luka kecil nanti juga hilang"

Pesanan mereka pun datang. Hinata benar-benar sudah merasa nyaman karena Gaara ada menemaninya. Kejadian buruk tadi seolah sudah menghilang dipikiran Hinata.

"Orang kedua yang bisa membuatku merasa nyaman setelah Naruto." ujar Hinata dalam hati.

"Naruto?!" teriak Hinata pelan yang cukup membuat Gaara terkejut.

"Kenapa dengan Naruto?"

"Ah? Ti..tidak." jawabnya. "Kalau Naruto tahu sekarang aku sama Gaara dia pasti akan semakin tidak percaya kepadaku." lanjutnya dalam hati.

Setelah makanan yang mereka makan habis, Hinata langsung mengajak Gaara untuk pulang karena memang hati Hinata sudah merasa seperti biasa. Melihat yang memang Hinata sudah seperti biasa akhirnya Gaara menuruti permintaannya.

Mereka pun pulang bersama, seolah pernah ke rumah Hinata tanpat Hinata memberitahu letaknya Gaara sudah bisa mengantarnya tetap di depan rumahnya. Hinata pun turun dari motor Gaara.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih"

"Sama-sama"

"Hati-hati"

Gaara hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum, lalu pergi.

"Eh? Baru pertama aku melihat dia tersenyum. Hah yang jelas ini akan menjadi masalah besar besok" keluhnya dalam hati.

Esok hari pun tiba, dan ternyata apa yang dikatakan Hinata benar Naruto benar-benar marah padanya, saat istirahat pun Naruto tidak menghampirinya sama sekali. Akhirnya saat pulang sekolah Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menghampirinya.

"Naruto-kun"

"Apa? Enak ya dianter pulang sama Gaara?"

"I..itu.. Sebenarnya.."

"Mau ngejelasin apa lagi? Aku ngga nyangka ya, baru aja kemarin kamu nyuruh aku percaya sama kamu, ternyata kemarin juga kamu selingkuh dari aku. Atau jangan-jangan emang udah lama cuma baru keliatan aja? Cih."

"Bu..bukan begitu, kemariinn…"

"Udahlah aku ngga butuh penjelasan kamu, aku nyesel ngejadiin kamu pacar udah kita akhiri aja."

"Ta..pi.. Naruto-kun?" Mata lavender Hinata mulai dibanjiri oleh air berwarna bening sedangkan Naruto langsung meninggalkannya.

"Aku masih sayang sama kamu Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata pelan lalu perlahan berlutut di lantai.

"Kenapa kamu selalu ngga mau denger penjelasan aku? Udah kesekian kalinya kamu seperti ini. Aku masih sayang kamu Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata dalam hati lalu menangis.

"Mau aku antar lagi?" ujar seorang pria berambut merah yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Aku anggap itu jawaban mau" Gaara pun menarik tangan Hinata agar Hinata berdiri lalu menguspa air matanya.

"Air mata kamu terlalu mahal untuk dia"

Hinata hanya terdiam, lalu Gaara pun menarik tangan Hinata lalu mengantarnya pulang.

Dari kejauhan melihat Hinata pulang lagi bersama Gaara, ada perasaan sakit di hati Naruto.

"Udahlah Naruto, buat dia udah bukan milik kamu. Lagi pula untuk apa terus bersama wanita tukang selingkuh" ujar Naruto dalam hati lalu mengabaikan pandangannya.

Hinata pun diantar oleh Gaara sampai rumah, dan kali ini Hinata tidak meminta turun karena alesan waktu itu Hinata meminta turun adalah untuk menjaga perasaan Naruto tapi sekarang seseorang yang ia ingin jaga perasaannya sudah bukan jadi miliknya lagi.

Sesampai di rumah Hinata langsung mengurung diri di kamar, mengenang tiap kejadian bersama Naruto. Walau tidak jarang mereka bertengkar karena keegoisan mereka masing-masing. Walaupun terkadang kata-kata Naruto sering membuat hati Hinata terluka ditambah Naruto yang sering tidak mengakui kesalahannya. Naruto hanya menagkui kesalahan yang memang dia lakukan dengan organ tubuhnya, kesalahan yang hanya dia lakukan karena perkataannya tidak pernah dia anggap sebagai sebuah kesalahan. Malah dia menyalahkan Hinata karena terlalu gampang sakit hati. Tapi untuk sifat Narto yang satu ini Hinata sering berusaha bersabar dan mencoba menerimanya walau terkadang Hinata ingin Naruto memahaminya, Hinata ingin Naruto yang mencoba menjaga hatinya agar tidak terluka, bukan malah terus menyalahkannya karena memang hati Hinata yang mudah terluka. Tapi semua itu sudah percuma, semua yang Hinata inginkan sudah tidak mungkin terjadi, Naruto sudah marah besar dan tidak mungkin bisa memaafkan Hinata walaupun sebernanya bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Hinata.

Esok hari pun tiba.

"Cih, mimpi buruk itu lagi. Atau mungkin sekarang mimpi buruk itu sudah menjadi kenyataan." ketus Naruto saat baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sesampai di sekolah Naruto dan Hinata tidak saling sapa sama sekali, tapi lebih tepatnya Naruto yang selalu menghindari Hinata. Karena Hinata sudah tidak sering bersama Naruto lagi akhirnya yang sering bersama Hinata adalah Gaara. Gaara memang sering memperhatikan Hinata dan menyimpan perasaan pada Hinata, hanya saja Hinata lebih memilih Naruto daripada dia sehingga dia mengurungkan niat untuk mendekati Hinata sampai waktu yang tepat. Dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat menurutnya.

Satu bulan pun berlalu, Hinata dan Naruto benar-benar sudah saling menjauh seolah tidak pernah kenal dan tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun. Sedangkan Gaara semakin dekat dengan Hinata, Gaara yang asalnya pendiam jarang bersosialisasi dengan anak kelas sekarang sering mengorbol di kelas dengan Hinata dan bercanda bersama. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan meninggalkan kelas.

Sepulang sekolah Gaara mengajak Hinata main kesuatu tempat yang cukup indah, yaitu ke pantai. Jarak dari sekolah ke pantai memang cukup jauh tapi itu cukup untuk sampai tepat saat matahari terbenam.

"Indahnya" ujar Hinata.

"Iya, tapi ada yang lebih indah dari ini"

"Apa?"

"Kamu."

"E..eh? Kamu bisa aja"

"Aku serius Hinata, aku suka sama kamu." ujar pria berambut merah itu dengan tatapan meyakinkan sembari memegang tangan Hinata.

"Ga..Gaara-kun."

"Aku udah lama suka sama kamu, tapi aku tau kedekatan kamu sama Naruto jadi aku mengalah dan membiarkan kamu dengan dia. Sekarang aku tahu kamu sudah putus dengan dia. Jadi maukan kamu jadi pacarku?"

"E..eto."

"Bisa menunda untuk menjawabnya kok. Atau kamu tidak bisa menjawab karena kamu masih sayang kepada Naruto?"

Hinata hanya menunduk dan terdiam.

"Jadi begitu ya, baiklah kalau kamu memang menyayanginya aku ngga akan maksa kamu. Atau perlu aku bantu agar kamu bisa bersamanya lagi? Asal kamu bahagia itu sudah cukup buatku"

"Kamu terlalu baik Gaara-kun, Naruto udah ngga mungkin memaafkan aku bahkan mendengarkan penjelasanku saja dia tidak mau. Jadi sudahlah aku akan coba melupakannya"

"Jadi?"

"Tapi aku belum siap buat mebentuk hubungan dengan seseorang yang baru walaupun aku tahu kamu orang yang baik."

"Baiklah aku mengerti, aku akan selalu menunggu jawabanmu."

Setelah hari mulai gelap, Hinata pun diantarkan pulang oleh Gaara. Kali ini sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua selalu mengobrol ada saja bahasan yang mereka obrolkan tidak seperti saat pertama dekat.

Sesampai di rumah Hinata langsung masuk ke kamar dan mulai memikirkan apakah akan menerima Gaara atau tidak, sebenarnya perasaan Hinata pada Naruto masih belum ada yang berubah walaupun sudah satu bulan berlalu tapi jika Hinata terus mengharapkan Naruto itu akan menjadi sebuah penungguan yang sia-sia menurutnya karena sudah tidak ada kesempatan sama sekali untuk berbicara dengan Naruto bahkan untuk menyapanya saja sudah tidak mungkin.

Beberapa hari pun berlalu akhirnya Hinata memantapkan hatinya untuk memilih Gaara, karena Gaara bisa membuatnya nyaman senyaman dia sedang bersama Naruto. Gaara juga punya perhatian lebih terhadap Hinata, seolah sudah benar-benar mengerti Hinata sikap yang dikeluarkan Gaara selalu sesuai dengan yang Hinata inginkan dan selalu membuatnya senang.

"Semoga keputusanku ini yang terbaik."

Sesampai di sekolah saat waktu istirahat seperti biasa Gaara menghampiri Hinata untuk istirahat bersama.

"Aku mau ngejawab yang waktu itu Gaara-kun."

"Akhirnya, jadi gimana? Jawaban apapun aku terima kok." jawabnya dengan senyuman.

"A..aku mau jadi pa..pacar kamu." ujar Hinata pelan.

"Kamu serius? Ngga ngebohongin perasaan kamu kan?"

" " Hinata menganggukkan kepala.

Dengan reflek Gaara memeluk Hinata karena senang.

"Pulang sekolah kita keluar lagi ya?" ajak Gaara.

"Iya." jawab Hinata tersenyum, karena waktu pelajaran pun sudah hamper dimulai akhirnya Gaara kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Aku tau kamu masih belum bisa menghilangkan perasaan kamu pada Naruto, Hinata-chan tapi aku yakin aku bisa menggantikan posisi Naruto di hati kamu." ujar Gaara dalam hati.

Saat pulang sekolah Gaara dan Hinata pulang bersama lagi dan sesuai ajakannya mereka pergi bersama, tapi saat sudah pertengahan jalan ke tempat tujuan hujan turun dan terpaksa dibatalkan.

"Yah hujan segala, kalo besok aja gimana? Kan hari minggu kita bisa pergi dari pagi sampai sore" ajak Gaara dengan semangat.

"Aku ngga pernah ngeliat kamu sesemangat ini. Hhaha"

"Ya udah oke besok, dimana?" lanjut Hinata.

"Besok kamu aku jemput aja."

"Jam?"

"Kalo jamnya tergantung besok, aku siap nunggu kok kalau misal pas aku dating kamu belum siap"

"Yakin bisa nunggu? Kalo aku baru bangun?"

"Aku tungguin sampe kapan pun." ujarnya sembari mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Kalau waktu dengan Naruto aku yang sering menunggu dia, sampai kapan pun dia akan aku tunggu bahkan walaupun setelah aku menunggu ternyata tidak jadi pergi. Sekarang pria ini yang siap menungguku sampai kapan pun. Aku rasa memilihnya memang pilihan yang terbaik." ujar Hinata dalam hati.

Esok hari pun tiba dan ternyata Gaara sudah stanby di rumah Hinata jam 7 pagi, sedangkan kondisi Hinata masih asyik menonton tv saat Gaara datang. Hinata tun langsung buru-buru mandi dan bersiap, akhirnya Gaara berbincang dengan anggota keluarga Hinata. Untungnya Hinata sudah pernah menceritakan tentang hubungan dia dengan Gaara dan sudah menceritakan juga tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto sekarang.

Satu jam pun berlalu, akhirnya Hinata sudah benar-benar siap dan tidak ada wajah kesal sedikit pun diwajah Gaara walau pun harus menunggu selama itu. Gaara memang orang yang baik lebih dewasa, lebih sabar dan lebih mengerti Hinata dibanding Naruto. Dan selama perbincangan tadi sepertinya kedua orang tua Hinata sangat menerima Gaara.

Mereka pun pergi sesuatu taman bunga yang indah, yang membuat Hinata begitu senang bisa kesana karena sudah lama ia tidak melihat bunga yang jumlahnya sangat banyak dan tertanam di tanah. Mereka berdua pun menghabiskan waktu disana berbincang, bercanda, berfoto ria, makan, dan lain-lain.

Sedangkan Naruto sekarang sedang main bersama teman-temannya seperti biasa, karena memang saat berpacaran dengan Hinata dia jarang pergi bersama Hinata jika ingin pergi tapi ternyata ada temannya mengajak dia pergi juga maka ia lebih memilih pergi bersama teman – temannya.

"Naruto? Kenapa kamu putus dengan Hinata?" ujar Chouji seorang pria dengan tubuh yang lumayan gemuk.

"Kamu tanya aja dia."

"Padahal Hinata baik banget orangnya"

"Baik darimana? Cih"

"Baik dari segi manapun, kamu yang tega sama dia. Dia kemarennya dapet musibah besoknya kamu putusin. Ckckck"

"Musibah?"

"Iya, kamu ngga tahu?"

"Musibah apa?"

"Kejadiannya udah satu bulan lebih, pas besokny kamu mutusin dia. Dia hampir diambil keperawanannya sama empat pria."

"Hah serius? Kamu tahu darimana?"

"Aku ngeliat empat pria itu lari dalam keadaan udah babak belur, kayaknya Gaara yang mukulin mereka soalnya keliatan wajah Gaara agak memar waktu itu."

"Lagian kenapa kamu ngga pulang sama Hinata waktu itu?" sambung Kiba, pria yang selalu memakai jaket dan membawa anjingnya kemana pun bahkan ke sekolah.

"Bukannya dia pulang sama Gaara?"

"Makanya kamu kalau Hinata mau ngejelasin tu dengerin, waktu itu Hinata emang pulang sama Gaara tapi ngeliat kamu yang balik lagi ke arah sekolah dan ngeliat dia sama Gaara, dia nyuruh Gaara berhenti dan nurunin dia buat ngejaga perasaan kamu dia ngga mau kamu salah paham dan bener-bener ngira dia udah selingkuh, sayangnya saat Hinata maksa turun bukan di tempat yang tepat dan terjadilah. Untung Gaara menyadari kalo tempatnya bukan tempat yang aman sehingga dia memutar arah dan kembali untuk menolong Hinata." ujar Ino gadis berambut pirang panjang.

"Kenapa kalian ngga ngasih tahu aku dari dulu?"

"Aku kira kamu udah tau." jawab Chouji.

"Kamu lagi Ino kenapa kamu ngga ngasih tahu?"

"Harusnya aku yang nanya kenapa kamu ngga mau ngedengerin penjelasan Hinata?" ketut Ino.

"Arrgghhh." geram Naruto sembari memukulkan tangannya ke tembok.

Tidak terasa malam tiba, Naruto berniat ke rumah Hinata untuk meminta maaf. Untungnya Hinata udah ada di rumah karena sesuai janji Gaara mereka pulang sore hari.

Saat Hinata membuka pintu dia terkejut dengan orang yang ada dihadapanya sekarang.

"Na..Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata-chan, gomen gomen gomen gomen gomenasai." ujarnya menundukkan kepala.

"Na..Naruto-kun? Kenapa?"

"Maafin aku karena ngga mau ngedengerin penjelasan kamu dulu, sekarang aku udah tau semuanya. Maafin aku Hinata-chan, aku masih sayang sama kamu aku pengen kita kayak dulu lagi."

"Maaf Naruto-kun, sekarang aku sudah sama Gaara."

"Ga..Gaara?"

"Iya, aku kira kamu ngga akan pernah lagi menyapaku dan bahkan aku kira kamu sudah menganggapku tidak ada di kelas itu. Jadi aku mencoba melupakanmu dan menerima Gaara."

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apapun dia sangat menyesal, menyesal meninggalkan gadis yang sangat dia sayang hanya karena keegoisannya.

"Aku yakin sekarang kamu masih menyayangiku Hinata, aku mohon kembalilah kepadaku. Aku benar-benar menyesal"

"Memang aku masih menyayangimu, tapi aku tidak mungkin mengorbankan perasaan Gaara hanya untuk kebahagiaanku. Maaf Naruto-kun." Hinata pun menutup pintu karena ia tahu semakin lama ia mendengar perkataan Naruto maka hatinya akan luluh kembali. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Gaara yang benar-benar baik padanya, lagi pula ia sudah bertekad untuk menyayangi Gaara.

"Maaf Naruto-kun" ujarnya dibalik pintu dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras sembari menangis.

"Hi..hinata-chan" ujar Naruto pelan sembari menangis.

 **END**


End file.
